


铁窗泪

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 不要随便点开, 抹布
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 预警残忍预警暴力预警OOC预警





	铁窗泪

**Author's Note:**

> 预警  
> 残忍预警  
> 暴力预警  
> OOC预警

一声尖叫从楼下传来，紧接着是一片哄闹。  
Wells从走廊上俯视下去，巴里逃跑时脚底打滑，一群囚犯借机把他按在地上。没有神速力，日常训练的效果明显到讽刺，他不再是那个对运动抓瞎的巴里，他更机敏，更有力，但他寡不敌众。  
巴里的徒劳挣扎换来一堆难听刺耳的下流话，囚犯们中最强壮的一个拎起他脖子上用来限制能力的项圈，巴里被拖着俯身踉跄往前走，几个人伸腿拌他，使他屡次跪倒在地。他每摔倒一次囚犯们就高声喝彩，拖着他走的人当然不会等他，他们只把他当成一只待宰牲口。  
巴里抠着项圈另一边，狼狈地跪爬起来，期间也绊了自己好几次，窒息让他无暇顾及自己早已成为刀俎上鱼肉的事实。  
像示众一样，那犯人头头拖着他横穿休息室，只要能挤得进人堆，就连最瘦弱的囚犯也能凑上去踢他一脚。  
Wells看到他们把他按在桌子上，巴里还在挣动，他不是个服输的人，从来不是，巴里甚至在用脏话骂那个正扒他裤子的人。这样的巴里总能让Wells由衷微笑，即使他们彼此憎恨。  
巴里的声音在犯人们的高声哄闹中显得那么单薄，但Wells一耳朵就能分辨出来。  
“放开我，操你！操！”

他被人面朝下按在桌上，双手被绳子反翦着绑在背后，又被拉高拴在项圈上，他们粗暴地扭他的胳膊，让他痛叫又动弹不得。他的裤子被扒了下来，一只手在他的股缝间摩挲，他起不了身，只得扭着腰躲避，把腿夹紧，脚徒劳地向后踢蹬，而这种举动更增加了囚犯们戏弄他的兴致。他们掀开他的囚衣，他的肚子贴在冰冷的桌面上，乳头被人毫不留情地揉捏拉拽，肌肤在寒冷的空气和带有侵犯意味的抚摸下泛起一层又一层鸡皮疙瘩。一只手握着他的项圈，一只手按住他的后腰，一双手掰开他的臀缝，两根手指分开他身体的入口，无预兆地刺入、抽插、搅动、向内探索。巴里尖叫着扭曲了身体，立刻被人拉回桌面。  
这不是第一次，也不是最后一次，这只是难以忍受的日常生活。巴里从未想过他的监狱生活如此艰难，直到Wells出现。  
“他就是闪电侠。”新来的典狱长环视着囚犯们，“证据在这里。”  
新典狱长在囚犯们面前播放了一断录像，那是巴里逃狱时的影像。  
只有巴里能看到，站在他们面前的是Wells，他不知道真正的典狱长怎么样了。他怒视着Wells，自己则淹没在其他囚犯仇恨的目光里。这里有半数以上的重刑犯都因他入狱，超能力囚犯们带着限制能力的项圈，但这并不影响他们强壮的体格。  
巴里本来是作为普通人囚犯入狱，而现在新典狱长拿出项圈走近他：“这是我送给你们大家的礼物，也是我送给我们中间这匹豺狼的礼物，他是超能力者，是闪电侠，是一个警察，他残忍杀死了一位大学教授，却也数次拯救中城，把你们这群人渣抓进监狱，谁知道他背地里撒过多少慌。你究竟是好人还是坏人，巴里·艾伦？”  
Wells逼近时，怒火让巴里的呼吸变得很深，他紧紧盯着Wells。别说话，别用神速力，别逃，他告诉自己。  
“你知道，巴里……”Wells小声对他说，他望着巴里的眼睛，终究没有说下去，只是与巴里对视了两秒，仿佛在确认某件事。接着，他慎重地把项圈卡在巴里的脖颈上，姿态如同加冕。  
咔哒。  
巴里闭上眼睛，犯人们已蠢蠢欲动，在Wells背后交头接耳。巴里刚入狱时就有人盯上他了，他们会跟在他身后，管他叫“婊子”、“美人”什么的，但那时他还有神速力，也有人帮过他，没人能真的欺负或者侵犯他。事情从Wells出现的那一刻变得糟糕起来，是Wells挑起，并默许这些事发生。

粗糙的手指从巴里体内抽出，巴里摇着头喘息，他知道接下来的是什么，更收紧了全身肌肉。没人稀罕在他身上用润滑，顶多施舍一点唾液，让他那干涩的肠道无法抵抗得过于激烈，这一切都让他恶心到无以复加。  
他的身体只经过草率而粗暴地扩张，根本承受不了骤然侵入的性器，巴里惨叫着仰起头，一双极有力的手卡在他消瘦的胯骨间，把他钉在那根刑具上，并向后拉扯以配合律动。他吸着小腹，弓起背，从脊椎一直颤抖到大腿，侵犯者抓着他的胯骨，把他的下肢提起来以迁就自己的身高，他惦着脚尖双腿打颤，与其说他还站着，不如说他是在用脚趾抓着地面以保持一点可怜的平衡。  
“操，这骚货可真紧。”  
侵犯者用力在他屁股上打了一巴掌，他咬着牙闷不吭声，这似乎引起了囚犯们的不满，他又重重挨了几巴掌，紧接着又不知是谁操了进来，刚刚操过他的来到他面前，射在他脸上。  
囚犯们对巴里的仇视与性欲相互催化，纠缠着狂暴地在他身上肆虐，疼痛与屈辱让他根本撑不了多久，没一会就瘫软在桌子上。他不停淌眼泪，随着犯人们的动作发出痛苦的叫声。  
“嗨，你的宝贝可真漂亮。”  
侵犯者抓起他的头发，观赏他的绿眼睛，另一只手揉捏着巴里的性器，那里完全没有勃起的迹象。  
“……放开我。”  
巴里一口啐在他脸上，他总是很难学乖，吃苦头时连他自己都要嘲笑自己。  
侵犯者怒吼着加重了动作，用力快速地冲撞他的体内，抓着他的头发把他掰成一个难以呼吸的姿势。巴里的叫声和着他自己的哭声一声比一声高，到最后只有从抽气中漏出来的高八度尾音。他被丢开后以怪异的姿势拱在桌上，半边脸贴着桌面，有人捏住他的下颌把自己的阴茎塞进去，不一会白色液体就从他口中溢出，他们排队操他的身体，让他一刻也不得闲。

击掌声在空中响过三次，囚犯们抬起头，典狱长站在走廊上看着休息室内发生的一切。  
他们乖乖从巴里身上退下来，失去了强制，巴里从桌面摔落到地上。他闭着眼，蠕动着把自己蜷缩起来，疼痛撕咬着他的身体，甚至让他觉得腰椎以下的身体不属于自己，却在以极强的存在感阵阵痛击他的神经。他的体内已经变得润滑，连带腿根也湿滑温热，他知道自己流血了。他呻吟着，神智开始模糊，连把自己蜷得更小一点的力气都没有。  
囚犯们仰视着典狱长，他们尽是些亡命之徒，几乎无人是第一次坐牢。他们随时准备破坏秩序，撕碎任何妨碍他们的人，他们以与警察合作、向政府低头为耻，此时却纷纷沉默地望向典狱长，表示承认他的权威。之前甚至有人悄悄吹嘘他们的典狱长，这种最令人不耻的行为却奇迹般地被无视了。起因还是要从Wells揭露巴里的闪电侠身份说起。  
他们第一次侵犯巴里时，典狱长也是这样在走廊上看着，任由巴里叫骂着些他们听不懂的词句。没有人来阻止他们。监狱内的规章制度变成一纸空文，狱警们也全是典狱长的傀儡。他们折磨得巴里奄奄一息，休息时间结束后大家回到囚室，后来巴里肯定被医生带走了，他消失了几天又出现了，一点受伤的迹象也没有。  
其实囚犯们根本不在乎巴里是不是真正的闪电侠，他们只是需要一个供他们发泄的东西，典狱长的默许已经出乎意料，而巴里完好出现更证明他就是闪电侠本人。  
巴里回来时戴着限制能力的项圈，现在他是个真正的普通人了，他的行为举止和恶棍一点都不沾边，他甚至试图帮助别人，他们其实也不在乎他到底有没有杀人，怎么杀的，他们更需要一个共同的敌人。  
犯人们抓住他，巴里似乎也知道没人能帮他，发了疯一样反抗，而这只招来了惨痛的教训，可他是个不长教训的人。  
如果巴里做哪个老大的附庸以寻求保护，便会引发战争，但巧妙的是，以他的性格绝不会这样做，这反而避免了很多是非。  
犯人们逐渐明白，典狱长以巴里这个美丽的小东西做为交换，维护了监狱内的和平，也可以说是他把监狱变成了一个更加疯狂的极乐世界。因为这种做法，而非践行狗屁的规章制度，他们暂时愿意承认他的权威，典狱长对闪电侠的了解也使他们在摸不清他的同时对他刮目相看，他们承认独裁者，他们认为典狱长也是一个恶徒，是监狱的上层阶级，是他们的兄弟，也是一个国王。  
作为交换，他们也默认了巴里并不常回到囚室睡觉的事实。

“巴里。”  
巴里在温暖明亮的房间醒来，但那不是病房，而是Wells的办公室。他的身体依旧在疼，一点力气也没有，限制能力的项圈还死死卡在他脖子上。  
“我给你上了点药，现在应该没那么疼了。”Wells柔声说。  
“滚，Thawne，收起你那副恶心嘴脸。”巴里虚弱的声音根本无法使这句话达到应有的效果。  
Wells笑了笑，他掀开盖在巴里身上的床单，巴里一丝不挂躺着，身上伤痕累累，但已经被清理干净了。  
“被那群渣子干，感觉很好么？”  
“总比做你的玩物要好。”  
巴里撑起身体，把Wells手中的床单拉回来裹在自己身上，闭着眼睛躺回去。他现在没有力气跟逆闪电争执，如果他想干什么，就让他来吧。  
这是他们之间少有的，并不剑拔弩张的沉默时刻，房间内的温度和光线都很适宜，巴里知道窗台上放着几盆绿叶植物，那些植物让他喜欢，即便它们的主人是Wells。  
意识再次模糊时，他甚至听到了某首异国民谣的曲调——他在监狱里听到这支歌并偷偷记了下来。这里没有人接受他，他却被他们偶然而粗野的欢欣所感染。

“妈妈，我没有被葬入土地。虽然我是这片土地的囚徒。  
……  
我将忘记囚笼里的痛苦，我将快乐地唱歌给你听。”

孤独时，他会小声哼唱，但他现在很少有时间孤独。  
“你知道你可以不回囚室，你可以一直呆在我这里。”Wells的声音把巴里从朦胧里拉了回来。  
“我不喜欢。”巴里顿了顿，又说，“我不会帮你回家的，Thawne。”  
“那你只能在这里遭受这一切，而且你这道这都是你自己造成的。”Wells的声音里已经带上了些愠恼，“巴里，你总是这么愚蠢，你一次又一次回来找我，你教会我唯一的事，就是绝对不能放过你。”  
“那也是你教我的……”巴里睁开眼，疲惫又嘲讽地看着他，他突然住了口，不得不对自己承认，Wells是他的导师。  
他不知道自己会在2018年穿越时间去找2014年的Wells，即使他知道，也无法阻止未来的自己，而他面前的这个Wells是哪一位，他也不知道。  
Wells把床单从他身上扯下来，在Wells面前赤裸，巴里并不感到羞耻，他只是很反感，还有点冷。他不能说自己没喜欢过导师，在真像被揭穿后，该不该后悔才是折磨着他的问题，后悔和说出他不后悔都那么艰难。他努力深埋那段记忆，但他知道那是他人生中的一颗毒瘤，它包含太多痛苦和矛盾，总有一天会爆发。  
Wells搓揉他的耳垂，抚摸他的面颊，他开始吻他，今天巴里的状态很差，如果是以往，他很快就会起反应。他太熟悉Wells的手，最近也开始熟悉那个能主动操他，而不是什么都需要他自己来的Wells。  
巴里抬肘把Wells从自己身上隔开，他表现的很平静，Wells也是，他抓住巴里的手，用早已准备好的手铐把他铐在床头。  
巴里因为手臂上举而吃痛，他们刚刚扭伤了他。巴里皱着眉，额头上渗出细密的汗珠，找不到合适的躺姿，Wells也注意到这一点，他抚摸巴里的亲昵动作会让陌生人误认为他们是情侣。  
“疼吗？忍一下。”他低声说。  
巴里闭上了眼睛。  
Wells开始亲吻他的身体，这以前全是巴里的活，那时候他还是个大男孩——当然现在在他眼中巴里依旧是个男孩。他们恋爱关系的起始简直像古希腊时代成年男人与少年的同性恋情，带有纯洁的精神，充满了保护和教导的意味。这段感情无可避免地以相互憎恨的形式告终，它从来就不应该存在。Wells的吻变成啃咬，他咬得越来越用力，终于在巴里后腰的皮肉上留下一圈血印。  
他不应该提醒自己恨巴里，他应该恨巴里，无需任何过度。在他能回家之前，他都会折磨巴里，出于憎恨，或者变了质的残忍爱意，巴里身上不可逃避的吸引力，以及他无法控制的占有欲。  
Well意识到或许自己也逃避了某些问题，他抬头望向巴里，下意识地确认着什么，被巴里发现并报之以确认的目光，他一时间无法说清自己的感觉，目光混杂暗沉了下来。  
“巴里。”  
“Thawne。”  
巴里的眼睛因为Wells的啃咬又湿润了，Wells舔舔挂在自己唇齿间的巴里的血和碎肉，捏起巴里的下巴，把这些全都送到他口中，又连他的唇舌一起搅动。巴里并不反抗，Wells放开他时，他只说：“我恨你，Thawne。”  
他有点勃起。  
“但是我想念你，想念过你。”他永远不会这样说。

Wells打开他的双腿查看，血早已止住，但那里在被碰到时还是不由自主地瑟缩，Wells把手指前端刺入逗弄，巴里蜷起腿，本能地害怕接下来的事。  
Wells通常会用玩具扩张他的身体，今天也不例外，经过润滑的玩具猛然沉入体内，一下子把所有伤口撑开，巴里惨叫着，汗珠随着额头和鼻梁流淌下来。他的身体被玩具不断操弄，伤口又开始流血，甚至撕裂得比原来还深。Wells抽出玩具探指进入，按摩他最敏感的那一点，巴里的腰肢不断颤抖，他的腿因被Wells按住而无法合拢，性器可怜兮兮地缩在腿间。  
Wells抽出手指，疼痛让巴里完全清醒了，他不敢直视Wells，不想面对接下来的侵犯。  
Wells清楚巴里身上所有敏感点，他撸动揉捻巴里的阴茎和乳头，直到巴里完全勃起，便拿出一套小皮具将他的性器缚起，巴里惊恐地呻吟躲闪，但全是徒劳。  
Wells进入他的身体时几乎畅通无阻，“好男孩”，他说，赞许似的拍拍他的屁股，巴里疼得一直流泪，而Wells毫不留情擦过他的敏感点，以他最受不了的角度，疼痛和类似快感的刺激让他难受极了，性器也被紧缚在身前，他大幅度摇着头，自己都不知道自己在断断续续求饶。  
听从他的求饶似的，Wells停下来，巴里的胸腹起伏着，他不自觉地想把双腿往回收，却被Wells卡住腿窝，打得更开，像要对折他一样把他按在床上。  
“享受这难得的休息吧。”Wells趴在他耳边说，而巴里一直在摇头，不管他听到什么。  
等到巴里的呼吸平复一些，半睁开眼寻找Wells，“休息好了吗？”他问他。  
冷汗从巴里全身冒出，让他的皮肤没那么干涩了。巴里恍惚地看着Wells，仿佛听不懂他在说什么。Wells抚摸他的身体，掐捏小巧粉红的乳头，他的指尖突然震动了一下，那是神速力，而巴里也被唤醒似的，在他手中弹了起来。  
巴里这才真正意识到接下来要发生的事，冷汗更加细密地渗出来，他惊恐地望着Wells，没等他开口求饶，来自另一个极速者的神速力就开始游走于他的身上的敏感带。  
巴里最后一点体力因而被激活，他挣扎躲避着这种碰触，那过于刺激，然而Wells还留在他体内。Wells钳住他的腰，开始用神速力操他，巴里撕心裂肺地哭叫起来，双腿为了保持平衡紧紧缠着Wells的身体。  
巴里疯狂地弹动身体，汗如雨下，神速力被唤醒而又被项圈压抑，在他的身体里横冲直撞寻找出口，简直要爆掉，无法进入神速力的身体承受着来自神速力的冲击，他感觉Wells打算要了他的命。  
他完全勃起了，Wells不断刺激他的身体，使他连软掉也不能，那其中几丝快感也仿佛倒刺扎入巨量痛苦中，更掀得它们排山倒海向他袭来，逼得他发疯。有那么一秒钟，他觉得自己好像又进入了神速力，终于跟得上Wells干他的速度，他分不清这是自己的想象还是现实，但还有什么能比消解一点当下的痛苦更重要？  
Wells低吼着冲撞巴里的身体，他太熟悉巴里体内的敏感点。巴里翻起白眼，感觉自己被抛入一场爆炸中央，他自己变成了爆炸、疼痛、刺激本身，而拥有意识这一点已经足够令他惊奇。  
“巴里，巴里。”Wells在他耳边唤他，冲刺过后，他射在巴里体内。他伏巴里身上，抱着他，没什么比这感觉更好，他满足地叹息，然后离开巴里的身体。  
巴里一动不动，一条腿还挂在Wells身上，另一条腿落在他身旁，精液和着血从他股间流出，他的腰肢扭曲，以一种躲避的态势陷在床里，脑袋深深耷拉在双臂间，那样子好像他被人折断成几块，被人打碎了。他的眼睛半睁着，仿佛失去光泽的绿宝石，眼泪流干了，泪痕交错着凝结在脸上。Wells一碰他，他的身体就小幅震颤，他再也承受不了更多了。Wells解开他腿间的束缚带，引导液体流出来，巴里最后颤抖了一下，发出一声不似人声的呻吟，阖上了眼睛。  
巴里的嘴唇一张一合，Wells凑过去听他的唇语，巴里几乎只是在吐气，过了一会，Wells终于听到一个清晰到足以识别的单词。  
“……妈妈。”  
这声嘤咛击中了Wells，巴里的眼睑震颤，像一只落在路边的濒死小鸟。Wells看得失神，他想知道，自己真的全然只给巴里带来痛苦吗？虽然本来就该是这样，他们是仇敌，并且都已学会了平静接受这个事实。Wells自己也不懂，他们是否就注定如此，仇恨会在时间中形成结晶吗？  
巴里昏睡的样子很像小孩，Wells静静看着他，在某个失去个人感情和目的，只是单纯探究着这张脸的瞬间，他意识到有一部分的巴里永远不会长大，他永远留在了那一夜，是那个哭泣的、恐惧的、愤怒的、无力的孩子，巴里是从这个伤口上生发开花出来的。Wells突发奇想，认为这可以是他送给巴里的定情信物，但因为实在太矛盾，太不合逻辑，太诡异也太残忍而立刻打消。  
这不是他这段时间第一次折磨巴里，他给过他很多快感，也让他为疼痛疯狂，他甚至用刀片在巴里的背上划出翅膀的形状，血渗出时就像红色羽毛从伤口中长出。只有极速者的身体才能持续承受这些对待，每当巴里睡着，Wells就打开项圈让他恢复，那让他联想到神话中的阿芙洛狄忒，神速力就是他们的海水和香膏，令巴里复原成处女身，什么痕迹也留不下。而现在，是Wells把他变成了一个充斥了神速力的玩偶。  
他摇摇头，收起了那些细碎的想法，他还是要做逆闪电，他们彼此要相互仇恨。  
“睡吧，巴里。”他轻声回答。

**Author's Note:**

> “妈妈，我没有被葬入土地。虽然我是这片土地的囚徒。  
> 我被派去深井和幽矿，妈妈你不知道我曾经历了什么。  
> 妈妈，让我们坐下来尽请喝酒。让你的伏特加将我灌醉。  
> 我将忘记囚笼里的痛苦，我将快乐地唱歌给你听。”  
> 一首俄罗斯监狱民谣  
> 翻译来自微博 苏俄转播


End file.
